Cuando Blue estudia
by ChicaJJJ
Summary: OldRivalShipping. Drabble. Premio para Miu0 por obtener el tercer lugar en el reto Who are you? del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak c:


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** OldRivalShipping. Drabble.

 **Nota inicial:** Premio para Miu0, quien obtuvo el tercer lugar en el reto «Who are you?» del foro «DexHolders del prof. Oak». Espero te guste y si no, imploro tu perdón (?

* * *

 **~Cuando Blue estudia~**

* * *

—Reprobarás igual, ya deberías saberlo —dijo el chico levantando una ceja sin dejar de observar fijamente las cartas que tenía entre sus manos. Red y Yellow lo miraron algo incómodos, no era la mejor manera de hacerle entender su realidad a la persona a la que se refería.

Estaban todos en casa de Blue, una reunión de domingo donde se discutían cosas que habían pasado en la semana mientras jugaban una monótona partida de algún juego de mesa que no hubiese perdido alguna ficha o con los naipes. El único detalle diferente esta vez era que la dueña de casa estaba apartada en un rincón de la mesa, con un montón de hojas, cuadernos y resaltadores a su lado y unas ojeras terribles. El día siguiente tenía su prueba de recuperación de Cálculo y no podía desaprobarla porque tendría que volver a llevar el curso en verano, es decir, adiós a las lindas vacaciones que tenía planeadas. Su última oportunidad, luego de rogarle casi de rodillas al profesor, era un examen que contenía todo lo que habían visto durante el semestre y, siendo sinceros, la chica había faltado casi a la mitad de clases por quedarse dormida, ya que esta tocaba a primera hora.

Ante el comentario de Green, ni se inmutó. Se hubiese molestado en cualquier otra circunstancia, mas ahora no tenía tiempo ni para darle un golpe en la cara o patearle una pierna, espectáculo al que ya estaban acostumbrados sus otros dos amigos. Abrió el siguiente libro y empezó a rodar los ojos mientras intentaba memorizar la mayor cantidad de fórmulas antes de resolver los ejercicios de práctica que parecían escritos en chino, según sus propios pensamientos.

Era difícil ignorar a Blue cuando hacía algo que nunca en su vida la habían visto hacer: estudiar, leer o estar acompañada de algo relacionado a los cursos que llevaba. Por el otro lado, la partida de póker avanzaba sin emoción alguna a pesar de los interesantes cupones de comida rápida que habían apostado. Aburrimiento, esa era la palabra.

Al final, ganó al chico de ojos verdes, quien tomó lo apostado y se los metió al bolsillo. Lo más probable era que se los regalara a su hermana, pues él no acostumbraba comer en esos lugares a menos que pidiera solo una ensalada, lo cual no tendría sentido en un restaurante de ese tipo. Sin contar las charlas triviales, casi no habían hablado de nada importan ese día. La falta del alboroto constante de Blue cansó rápidamente a los jugadores, quienes —siguiendo el ejemplo del ganador— tomaron sus respectivas chaquetas y se aproximaron a la chica «no-ruidosa» en aquella oportunidad para anunciar el fin de la reunión.

—Eh... Blue... Creo que es mejor dejarte estudiar, así que nos retiramos —anunció Yellow haciendo que su amiga levantara la vista.

—Suerte en tu examen, estaré rezando para que todo te vaya bien —dijo Red alegremente, tratando de animarla un poco.

No, Green no dijo nada.

La chica se levantó de la silla para abrirle la puerta a sus compañeros y agradecerles la visita a pesar que no habían podido divertirse como querían; la pizza congelada seguía en la refrigeradora esperando a un próximo domingo donde pudieran disfrutarla. Luego de alzarles la mano a lo lejos, cerró la puerta y lanzó un suspiro atroz. En todo lo que llevaba leyendo y leyendo, solo se le habían pegado un par de teorías alternativas, pero aún no las suficientes como para decir que tenía la mitad de probabilidades de aprobar. Resignada, volvió a la mesa, a sus resaltadores y a sus fórmulas.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que despidió a todos cuando el timbre sonó. Antes de abrir, buscó con la mirada algún objeto que se habrían podido olvidar sus amigos. Lo más probable era que fuese Red buscando sus llaves —como la anterior vez que se juntaron—, o tal vez Yellow, quien no recordó llevarse su bufanda. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando en su puerta estaba Green con unas carpetas en sus manos.

—Reprobaras igual, ya deberías saberlo —dijo mientras miraba a Blue fijamente—, pero si quieres que me trague mis palabras, podrías empezar por estudiar esto.

Dejó caer lo que había llevado sobre los antebrazos que Blue posicionó con rapidez frente a ella. La carátula de la que estaba encima indicaba que se trataba de los resúmenes del curso. Recordó entonces que Green solía usar ese tipo de métodos para repasar y aprobar todas las materias, pero... ¿no era demasiada amabilidad?

—Bien, vamos al grano ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Se quedó callado un momento, retrocediendo un paso del marco de la puerta.

—Que apruebes. Odiaría tener un verano sin alguien que sepa hacer trampa en el póker.

Y mostrando una sonrisa rara, se volteó y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa, unas calles más allá.

Se hubiese molestado en cualquier otra circunstancia, sin embargo, esta en particular le parecía divertida. Era cierto que Red apestaba más que la misma Yellow en los juegos de cartas, pero intuía que no era solo eso. Igual, no era momento para darle más vueltas al asunto, tenía que estudiar para que alguien aprendiera por las malas que ella no hacía trampa o, por lo menos, no dejaba que nadie lo notase.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

¿Quién no ha tenido que sacrificar su domingo para estudiar para una prueba? ¿Qué? ¿Solo yo porque siempre lo dejo para última hora? xD

Creo que muy en el fondo Green quería quedarse ayudar a Blue personalmente, pero que al final optó solo por dejarle sus resúmenes (?

En fin, Estela, espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito c:

¡Saludos!


End file.
